


Critical hit!

by SaeranLover



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Nightmares, Past Abuse, Poor Saeran will need lots of love, secret ending spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-09-13 19:36:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9139135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaeranLover/pseuds/SaeranLover
Summary: A few months had passed since the Mint Eye incident. Saeyoung is doing his best to help his brother in hospital, and also to keep up his relationship with you.Your support means the world to him.





	1. Kiss to revive? [YES/NO]

**Author's Note:**

> I just noticed this in my drafts on my laptop, and it turns out that I started writing this as soon as I finished the secret endings a good few weeks ago before I even had an account on here! Haha, so why not post it minutes before midnight! Happy new year, everybody~
> 
> For note:  
> >MC's texts are in italics.  
> >707's are in bold and italics.

**_It’s tiring… I wish I could bring you with me when I go to see him, but…_ **

_Hey hey hey, don’t worry yourself… I’d love to be with you too, but your brother takes priority for now._

**_Ahhhh! Damn it, I want to get home to you and hug you, and kiss you, and-_ **

_Haha, don’t worry, I’ll always be there for you when you get home, God Saeyoung!_

**_Critical hit! Heart HP down to zero! Kiss to revive? [YES/NO]_ **

_Mwah!_

**_Saeyoung was revived! You kill me when you use my name, you’re just so cute!!! I love it even more when you say it to me when we’re together!_ **

_I guess that I’ll have to say it even more then!!! Anyway, when do you think that you’ll be coming home?_

**_Um… About six?_ **

_Okie! Want me to make something to eat, or order take out for then?_

**_Nah, I’ll pick something up when I come back!_ **

 

 

It was almost midnight, and Saeyoung was nowhere to be seen. You stayed with him at his home most days, and at weekends, you would remain at your own apartment. You were _meant_ to be returning to your apartment early tomorrow morning, but if Saeyoung didn’t arrive…

Worry was perhaps the strongest emotion which you felt at the moment. Where was Saeyoung? Was he okay?

“I sense great distress, meow! What’s the matter, meow?” You looked up from the sofa, before reaching forward and patting the little cat robot on the head. It was the closest which you could get to Saeyoung at the moment, so you sighed.

“I miss Saeyoung… I want him to hurry up home. You don’t have to worry about me though, okay?”

“Oh, meow! Master Saeyoung said to play ‘Very Important Message For My Cutie.MP3’ when you feel lonely without him, meow!”

It was hard to hold back tears when the robot cat ended up saying that, so you reached forward and picked it up and hugged it as it played the message. Your sniffles ended up making you miss some parts, but you were able to hear the most important parts: ‘ _I love you!’, ‘… be back together soon…’,_ and most importantly, ‘ _I miss you more than honey Buddha chips misses doctor pepper when they’re had separately!’_

You lay down on his sofa, both crying and giggling at the message left by Saeyoung with the robot cat. What surprised you though, was that your phone started going off moments later.

**_Gaaaaaaah!!! You okay?! The robot cat sent me an alert that you were upset and missing me…_ **

Quickly, you sat back up, somewhat relieved that Saeyoung had finally contacted you.

_Saeyoung… I miss you. I’ve been waiting for you for hours, and I was worried that something had happened…_

Afterwards, you placed the robot cat down on a cushion on the sofa, before making your way into the kitchen to get yourself a drink.

**_Shit… I’m so sorry… I was on my way back, but then I got a message that Saeran had a huge outburst, so I had to return to the hospital… I’m DEFINITELY on my way back now though!!!!_ **

You only made yourself a drink of water, so it was easy enough to quickly gulp down before you decided that you were quite tired.

_Don’t worry… I’m happy to know that you’re okay now, Saeyoung. I feel okay going to bed now… When you get back, I expect really warm and comfortable cuddles, right? All up until the morning! I mean… I go to my own home again in the morning…_

**_Really? Okay then. And you’d better prepare yourself for the best cuddles you’ve ever got tonight!!!_ **

Quietly, you laughed as you fell back onto Saeyoung’s bed, taking in the sickly sweet smell of the chips which the bed possessed. You huddled under the covers, and started closing your eyes after sending one last text.

_Love you, Saeyouuuuuuuung~_

 

 

Car was parked, password was input, door was opened. The start of what was beginning to turn into a typical routine for Saeyoung. He had never had anything in his life be so repetitive except for the time where he would go to church when he was younger.

Now, what was he meant to do next? He’d ate on his way back, so he didn’t need to find any food… He kicked off his shoes, and then noticed the robot cat switched off on the sofa.

A huge grin formed on his face then, his promise to you returning to the forefront of his mind. He had promised you cuddles! Lots and lots of cuddles! That had him really excited, knowing that he could come home to cuddles with you… It made him that happy, he straight away ran to his room just to see if you were there, asleep in his bed.

The blankets were pulled right up to your chin, and you seemed to be huddled up in a ball too, judging by the shape which your body made under the blankets. So cute, this was the second critical hit you’d been able to get on his heart that day! It made him want to just dive on you, and squeeze you in the tightest hug ever!

Impulse overpowered rationality, and so, he did just as he wanted to.

You were jolted awake by the sudden impact of your boyfriend basically tackling you, and a quiet shriek escaped your lips. A sudden kiss was pressed to your cheek, before Saeyoung laughed to himself. “Comfy in my bed, hmm? You look so adorable, tangled up in my sheets…” Of course, his question was answered with a pillow being swung at him. “Noooo! Pre-emptive attack! I have to retaliate now!” Saeyoung began his retaliatory attack with a kiss directly on your lips. He laughed excitedly as his arms wrapped around you too, and kept you pinned in one place. “Paralysis has now been inflicted! Would you like to use the antidote?”

“Yes please…” You tiredly hummed, before feeling Saeyoung’s forehead against your own. He then loosened his grasp of you, and pressed a kiss to your forehead. “Was the kiss the antidote?”

“Ah… Just one dose of it. I’ll need to give you many more before it will work properly… But I may end up paralysing you a _tiny_ bit more before I give you it all...” He then leaned in close to your ear, and whispered a few quiet words to you. Your face turned bright red, before he yawned. “But… Let’s have a truce until the morning… I’m not going to see Saeran tomorrow, so we’ve got all the time in the world…”

“But first… Get into some pyjamas, Saeyouuuuuung… You smell sweaty in that hoodie…”

He climbed into bed moments later in just his underwear, claiming that it would give him ‘strategic advantage’ when the two of you ‘resumed the battle of love’ in the morning.

Heh.

_Loveable dork._


	2. Get through to his heart with candy...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You stayed an extra day with Saeyoung, but instead of returning home, you make a visit to the hospital... to visit Saeran.

You decided to stay another day. Saeyoung ‘won’ the ‘battle’ which you both had in the morning, and had left you both feeling a bit too flustered to do much for the rest of the day besides watch films together under blankets on the sofa whilst eating junk food and fried chicken which you had delivered. You even fell asleep for the night on the sofa, smiles on your faces.

Saeyoung had woke up in tears the next day. He had a nightmare, and was refusing to tell you why he was crying. The most that you could do was hug him, and give him the support which he needed to calm down. You wished that he never had to go through any of this… Then maybe he wouldn’t wake up crying so often. You wish his mother was never neglectful when he and Saeran were children, you wished his father didn’t want rid of him, you wished Saeran wasn’t suicidal, and you actually wished… that V wasn’t dead. Because then… Saeyoung could have got some of the answers which he needed.

He certainly wasn’t going to get the answers from Rika, all the way in some other country for some sort of ‘intensive nature therapy’ or some sort of thing like that.

“Don’t… you go back to your apartment today…?” Saeyoung whispered as he held onto you. His fingers dug in tightly into your back, so you gently stroked his back in return, just to make his body relax. “I don’t want you to go…”

“Yeah… But I’ll be back tomorrow, remember? And you can call me whenever you want. I promise, okay?” His face buried itself into the crook of your neck, so you sighed and pressed a kiss to his hair. “But I’m not going to go until you’ve had a shower, mister. You stink!” Saeyoung grumbled against your neck when you said that, before he froze. He let go of you, and a grin formed on your face. “Sorry, I should re-phrase that… I’ll stay longer if you have a shower. Otherwise, I’ll leave now.”

“… Can I use your soap?”

“Sure, if you want, Saeyoung…”

“Yay, I get to smell like my girlfriend!”

_Well, that was a sudden mood change._

Once you heard water running a few minutes later, you lay down the sofa with the robot cat on your lap as you went to draft out a message on your phone.

 

‘ _Jumin! I need to do something… I need to speak to Saeran, today if possible. And I don’t want Saeyoung knowing, because he’ll start panicking more than he has been today after he had a nightmare.’_

 

It took a while for a reply. For that matter, it arrived just as you heard the water shut off.

 

‘You… wish to see Saeran? Well, I will tell the doctors, but… do be careful. We don’t want you getting hurt with Saeran having an outburst.’

 

You had read through the text just as Saeyoung walked into the room with only a towel around his waist. No wonder he had arrived in here so quickly! With a quiet groan, you grabbed a pillow which was still on the sofa from last night, and threw it as hard as you could at him. He moaned for a moment, before rushing over to you and grabbing hold of your arms and flashing a wide grin at you. He then pressed a kiss to your lips, and took a deep breath.

“I’ve showered now… You can go home now. I think I’m just gonna go take a nap until you grace me with your presence tomorrow…” He whispered, a grin forming on his face. “I might mess about on lolol too, see if Yoosung is online and tease him…”

“Get some clothes on first though!”

 

 

“You are the person wishing to visit Saeran Choi?” You nodded to the doctor’s question, before he bit his lip and glanced over you. “Are you absolutely sure? Almost nobody lasts long when visiting him, they all leave within a minute or two. Except for his brother, that is.”

“I’m his brother’s girlfriend. And I just want to talk to him, I won’t be there too long anyway.” With a sigh, the doctor gave in trying to dissuade you, and stepped away from the door and allowed you to go in. After pushing the door open, you instantly noticed Saeran sat on the bed in the room, staring out of the window. Moments later, you noticed his fists clench against the thin sheets.

You had to admit… You were still quite scared of Saeran, considering that you could still feel his arm ghosting across your throat every once in a while, and images of the moment where he pulled the trigger and shot V would flash in your mind at the most inopportune of times. But there was something about him which made you want to put your arms around him, and comfort him. Whisper hushed words of reassurance to him. Kind of like what you had to do with Saeyoung…

“Why are _you_ here? Saeyoung finally given up on me or something? It’s about time…” His voice was bitter, and filled with hatred. Yet there was something… Which made you feel as though it wasn’t as genuine as the anger he had showed in the past.

Carefully and slowly, you approached his bed. “No… Saeyoung is just tired today. And… he doesn’t even know that I’m here at the moment.” Saeran snorted, and remained looking out of the window. “You like candy, don’t you? Um… I’ve brought you some. Keep it secret though…”

He huffed for a moment as you placed the lollies and candy laces packet beside him on the bed, but you noticed after a few moments that his hand stretched out and took hold of the laces. You sighed, and he turned around and finally looked you in the eyes. “What are you _really_ here for? To get some information from me? To beg me to go back to that _liar_ Saeyoung?!”

“I… No, Saeran… I wanted to talk to you. And get to know you…” You noticed how, even though he was doing his best to give you an angry glare, he was trying not to smile as he went and bit into the first of the laces. “Um… If I bring you a tiny bit of candy every time that I visit you… Could it be possible for me to get to know you? Only as much as you want to tell me, that is.”

Saeran was still for a moment, before he reached out for a plastic cup of water which was beside him. You braced yourself for the cold water to be splashed at you, before being yelled at to leave… But it never happened. He was simply having a sip of the water. “… If you’re lying, I’ll find you and kill you myself.”

Taking a deep breath, you nodded. “Okay.” It was a risky thing to say, but it was one of the very few ways in which you could get through to your boyfriend’s twin. “You don’t have to tell me anything today, but… Next time I bring you candy, would it be possible?”

“… Bring more of these.” He held up one of the laces, before biting into it. “Now fuck off. I want to be on my own.”

You nodded, acknowledging his demand before whispering a quiet goodbye and leaving the room.

_Soon… You were going to do your best to help Saeyoung and Saeran build bridges across their shattered relationship… It just needed time. Saeran needed time to recover, and Saeyoung needed help to ease him through the depression and anxiety. You were no miracle worker, but… You wished that they both could be close to each other again. There are times where family is what you need, and they needed it more than anything._

_Soon._


	3. Visiting the past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saeyoung has a nightmare of the past, and you struggle to ease him out of it. But you want to help him, and support him as he recovers from the past.

****You had returned to where Saeyoung lived to be met with an absolute mess. Chip packets decorated the floor, doctor pepper cans were in some bizarre places – you decided that you weren’t going to ask him about the dripping can chandelier from the ceiling… Ever. And not to mention his clothes (and some of your own, seeming as most of yours were now relocated here) were _everywhere._

“Saeyoung?” You called out his name, before daring to venture deeper into the mess. “Saeyoung, where are you?”

Two minutes passed with absolute silence, before your heart began to race. Had something happened? Was Saeyoung okay? Were you going to have to call Jumin, or maybe even _Vanderwood_ in for back up to help find out what the hell has happened?!

You ran over to his computers. Deserted. The kitchen. Torn apart. Your next location was his bedroom, and you were met with quite the sight…

“S- Saeyoung?!” You panicked at the sight of your boyfriend lying limp against a wall, but you could see him twitching slightly as sweat poured down his forehead when you moved closer. He flinched as your hand rested on his shoulder, before he batted it away.

“N- No… Mom… D- Don’t hurt Saeran, h- he didn’t…” Your eyes widened as you heard what he was saying… He was having a nightmare about his childhood… “T- Tie me up i- instead, d- don’t do that to him!” Frantically, you shook at his shoulders to try and get him awake, but it hardly did anything. “M- Mom, you’re going to k- kill him… P- Put the bottle a- away, p- please… N- No…! Th- That hurts… L-Leave… Sae… ran… alone…”

Just because you knew that you weren’t going to be able to wake him up at any point soon, you quickly cleared away all of the junk between Saeyoung and the bed, before doing your best to pull him over to it so that he didn’t hurt himself with all of the thrashing about he was now doing.

Once he was on the bed, you pulled his glasses off his face, before doing your best to remove his hoodie, which was starting to tangle around his torso. Following that, you removed everything but his pants because of the sheer amount of sweat coming off his body, and also to make sure that he didn’t end up inflicting some sort of injury upon himself as he remained trapped in the nightmare.

Slowly, you lay down beside him and wrapped your arms around his torso so that if he did wake up, he knew that he had support. His breathing seemed to begin to steady out after that, so you hoped… That he was starting to ease out of his nightmare.

It felt nice after a while to have both yours and Saeyoung’s breathing in unison, and it at least let you knew that he was no longer dreaming of his past… Or at the very least, the bad part of his past. It gave you the confidence to then press a kiss to his forehead before sitting up, and you decided that you would try and do some cleaning up so that the mess didn’t cause any bother once he had woken up.

You were loading up the dishwasher by the time that you heard some footsteps, and then there was a slight shuffle behind you when you closed it gently. A quiet whisper of your name was made, so you made yourself stand up and turn to face Saeyoung as he rubbed his sore eyes in the doorway.

“Saeyoung… How are you feeling?” You cautiously made your way over to him, before holding your arms out to offer him a hug. You had learned from when the two of you co-existed in Rika’s apartment that sometimes you really were a bit too close for comfort to him, so you didn’t want to push yourself and your worries about him too much. He slowly accepted your embrace, and buried his head into your shoulder. “When I got here… You sounded like you were having a nightmare. I… tried to wake you up but you seemed to be far too deep into it to wake up… So I moved you to your bed and hugged you until you seemed to calm down…”

He remained silent for a moment, before nodding. “Okay… B- But… did I s- say anything whilst I slept? I- I can’t exactly remember what happened, but I know that… it was painful for me… I want to know what… it was…”

Quietly, you stroked his hair for a moment before taking a deep breath. “Are you sure that you want to know what you were saying?” He nodded quickly in response. “You were crying out for your mother not to hurt Saeran, and to hurt you instead because she was going to kill him. It sounded like she was going to do something like smash a bottle on him… And then you started crying that you were hurting.”

Saeyoung’s nails dug deeply into your back as you said that, before he let out a loud sob. “That happened on the same day… that I m- met Rika and V at church…” So… he had been having a nightmare based on something which had actually happened… It upset you beyond belief knowing that it was a real event, so you took a deep breath and separated slightly from him.

He was shaking as he looked at you, before you pressed your foreheads together. You gazed into his wonderfully bright yellow eyes, before pressing a gentle kiss to his lips. “Saeyoung… I swear, I will make sure that nothing like that happens again. I promise, I will never let anybody hurt you, or hurt Saeran, in the ways in which your mother did in the past.”

Surprisingly, Saeyoung smiled and nodded, before he returned the gentle kiss. “Okay… Okay then…” He then took a deep breath, and his eyes moved to face the loaded dishwasher which wasn’t turned on yet. “This wasn’t the first time which I’ve dreamt of her though… Ever since the whole Mint Eye incident… Since V died… Any time which I had a nightmare, she was the focus of it… It dug up a part of the past which I wanted to let go of, when I just wanted to keep hold of my brother…”

You then had an idea… You knew that it may be a push to get him to go along with it, but maybe he would go along with the idea. “Saeyoung… Saeran said that your mother was dead, didn’t he?” Saeyoung gave you a look which showed agreement to your question. “If that is the case… Maybe you could visit her grave. I… I am no therapist, but maybe you need some closure… Maybe letting out all everything in regard to what she did to you and Saeran _to_ her at her grave… can help you move on from the nightmares. Save you from going through them again.”

You thought by the look which he was giving you that he believed that you were insane. You stepped back slightly, whispering a quiet apology, before going over to the dishwasher and sorting it out so that it would turn on. But Saeyoung took hold of your wrist, and he gave you a teary glance.

“Please… Go with me… If I did that, I’d need you by my side to make me feel confident enough to be able to speak to her…”

A ghost of a smile formed on your face as you nodded.

“Okay, Saeyoung… I’ll go with you.”

 

 

The two of you had found out that Saeyoung and Saeran’s mother was buried in the same graveyard as V. Saeyoung had decided that he would visit V whilst the two of you were there too, and had purchased some flowers to place on his grave.

The journey there had been very paced – Saeyoung had decided that he would walk with you to the graves, before taking you out somewhere to eat as a thanks for being there at his side through thick and thin.

It was cold, so both of you were bundled up warmly. He had decided to wear the outfit which he said that he was going to wear at the party which the two of you missed, minus the white waistcoat and red tie. He’d even decided to sort out his hair and neaten it out into a similar style you had seen from the photographs of the previous parties. He also had a dark coat around him, and a deep red scarf wrapped around his neck.You were simply wearing what you had arrived at his home wearing, an over-sized pale pink sweater, with a pair of dark jeans. You didn’t have your scarf with you, so you kind of had Saeyoung’s scarf draped over your shoulders too.

When you arrived at the graveyard, there was only one person present, and they seemed to be stood by one grave. Saeyoung tensed up, before squeezing your hand. “That’s V’s friend, Rui… You invited them to the party, didn’t you?” He quietly asked, and you nodded in response. “Maybe… we should say hello whilst I give V these flowers…” Slowly, you and Saeyoung approached the grave, and tears welled up in his eyes when the two of you got there.

“Oh… Sorry, are you two visiting somebody here? I’ll get out of your way-“

“N- No, we’re visiting the same person as you, actually!” Saeyoung suddenly blurted out, staring at the stone marked simply with ‘ _Jihyun Kim’._ “W- We wanted to visit V…” Rui glanced at the two of you, before watching as Saeyoung then shakily went over to the grave and placed the flowers down, whispering something quietly.

“I’m… Sorry about Saeyoung…” You quietly stated as Rui returned to looking at the grave. “He’s all jumpy, he hasn’t visited V since the funeral which we held…” Then you bit your lip. “Sorry, I never introduced myself… I’m MC, a member of the RFA alongside Saeyoung here, and V,” you stated, speaking out your RFA messenger username rather than your actual name as you began looking at your boyfriend.

“I’m Rui… One of V’s photographer friends,” he stated, before looking between the two of you. “You both were the RFA members absent from the party which you held, weren’t you? And you were the one who I spoke to about it, I believe?”

You nodded, just as you noticed that Saeyoung was now rising to his feet and started making his way over to you. His eyes were still just as red as when he had his nightmare, but he seemed calmer now.

“I… apologised to V… for being mad at him… and not trusting him… and said that I forgave him about what had happened to Saeran… It’s Rika who has to answer about that… Not him.” Saeyoung whispered after a moment, before he looked up at Rui. “Um… Hello... I’m Saeyoung Choi…” He shakily held his hand out in greeting, still not used to the proper interactions between people due to how he had kept himself isolated for years. “It’s nice to meet you…”

For a short while, Saeyoung started speaking to Rui about a few of their fond memories of V. It seemed to be a weight off his shoulders talking to somebody outside the RFA about him, and you could tell by the grin on his face when Rui got a text message saying that he needed to be somewhere. The two of you said your farewells, before you were left stood by V’s grave for a short while.

As a few flakes of snow began to fall, Saeyoung took a deep breath. “I’ve spoken to V… Now I need to speak to my mother…”


	4. A focus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saeyoung speaks to his mother at her grave.  
> The next day, you visit Saeran in hospital once more.

“I hate you… You know that, right? Everything that you did to Saeran… All of the times where you tied him up, tried hurting him, starving him, and killing him… I hate you for that. If I could, I would have took Saeran with me when I ran away… Not leave him stuck with you. I can’t even _begin_ to imagine what you did to him when you realised that I was gone…” Saeyoung bit his lip as he looked over to you, before a few tears slipped down his face. “I almost lost my brother for good… If you hadn’t been so horrible to us… Maybe things would’ve been different. But with the way that things have turned out… I am so glad that you’re dead, _Mom._ If you even _deserve_ to have such a name. _”_

After that, you took hold of Saeyoung’s hand and pulled yourself over to him to let him know that you were there for support, and as a shoulder to cry on. He willingly took that offer, and wrapped his arms around you as he began to cry. You were honestly relieved that he had been able to let out everything that had been cooped up inside him at his mother’s grave.

Soon, Saeyoung separated from you, and took a deep breath. “I feel so much better now… So… Why don’t we try and cheer up now?”

“I’ve heard that there’s a new dessert café which has opened up nearby…” You then suggested, before pulling out your phone. “They’ve got an official Honey Buddha Chip line of desserts, Saeyoung~” As you showed him the internet page on your phone, Saeyoung’s eyes lit up, and he grabbed hold of your hand.

“You know _exactly_ how to make my day…”

 

 

That evening, Saeyoung spent most of his time huddled up to you, keeping his head resting on either your lap or your stomach, depending on how you were sat. Eventually, it got to the point that come the time to sleep, you ended up having to act as the big spoon when cuddling, not that Saeyoung cared. He absolutely loved hearing you whisper words of reassurance into his hair, and having your arms wrapped around his chest. It was a comforting weight to him, and it gave him a complete ground to reality.

Eventually, you began to sing to him. First of all, it was quite silly to get him to laugh. After a while, you began to sing lullabies which you were sang as a child. Saeyoung had never experienced them before, and they seemed to calm him down greatly. It got to a point where Saeyoung then quietly laughed about how stupid the lyrics were. For example, “Who would leave a baby in a cradle in a _tree?_ ” or “If a star was like a diamond in the sky, wouldn’t it just fall down?”

It was really cute… This was exactly why you loved Saeyoung Choi.

Once he was asleep, you spent a good while running your hand through his pretty red hair, before pulling yourself back out of bed. _Saeyoung looked so at peace… Visiting V’s and his mother’s graves must have helped him out a lot today._

With that, you ventured over to Saeyoung’s computer room (which was clean, thanks to your tidying that morning) and then turned on his computers. He had given you a login for his computers, so you could use them whenever he wasn’t on them. You had three reasons why you needed to use the computer.

One was that you wanted to thank Saeyoung for everything he had done for you, and for being such a wonderful boyfriend. The second reason was that you wanted to get ideas for a gift for Saeran, for giving you a chance to talk to him and learn about him. Yes, you were already giving him candy in return for that, but you wanted to do a little something more. The third… Well, you needed to find out the visiting hours for the hospital tomorrow. You found out that Saeyoung was wanting to stay at home tomorrow, as he had a new temporary job working for Jumin, so it gave you the chance to speak to Saeran.

 

 

He absolutely loved looking up at the clouds. There was something relaxing about it – calming even. He had done it all of those days where he was tied up to the kitchen table as a child. Just staring at the clouds through the window. His mother hated it, for obvious reasons, yet it was one of the few rebellious things which he could do without facing the worst repercussions. There were days where _Saeyoung_ would do that with him, whilst feeding him the lies about freedom and happiness together. He would eat ice cream whilst their mother was away, and look at the sky.

That stupid therapist which kept hassling and hassling him eventually left him alone when he realised that he hated being disturbed when looking at the sky. It did get to a point though that, due to the fears of what harm Saeran could do, that the blinds to his room were removed so that he could look at the sky at day and night.

Today, the weather was dark and dull. That weather reminded him of the days where his mother would go on her alcoholic rampages. One of those days, she had smashed a bottle over Saeyoung’s head whilst he was trying to protect him, due to the frail state that he was in. A few days later, after having been to church, Saeyoung returned with stitches in the cuts… Somebody had helped him out.

He gave him some bread which the strangers had gifted him, and a bottle of water. He had also ended up with a book…

_If he knew that those few short pages on how to hack could have saved him as well as save Saeyoung from their mother, he would have tried to learn how to read when Saeyoung was forcefully send on errands, damn it._

A knock at the hospital door a few minutes later made him groan loudly.

“Fuck off!”

“Saeran… It’s me, I want to talk to you as we promised…”

“Ugh, _fine._ As long as Saeyoung isn’t with you.” After that, Saeran forced himself to remove his eyes from the window, and watched as you walked into the room with a heavy looking bag over your shoulder. He watched as you sat down on a seat, and then started digging around in the bag.

“Here you go, Saeran… Some more candy laces – they’re strawberry flavoured, I believe – as well as a chocolate mint ice cream bar which is kind of starting to melt, and also some homemade brownies… Are you okay with that?” You lay the treats out on the bed, before Saeran quickly reached out for the ice cream bar with a silent nod. “So… Is there anything in particular that you feel okay with telling me? I promise, I’ll keep this only to myself.”

“Or else I’ll-“

“Kill me, yes. I recall that being a part of the promise.” Saeran nodded again, before quickly making his way through the ice cream, not even flinching when he got brain freeze from how cold it was.

He then reached out for a brownie, and sighed. “I like the sky. If I had the chance, I would stare at the sky all day, every day.” He glanced at the window, and a faint sliver of a smile formed on his face. “When… I was little… I would stare at the sky because it was my only escape from my stupid mother.”

You bit your lip then, remembering just how distraught Saeyoung had been because of all of his mother’s past actions towards him, but primarily Saeran. “I can imagine… that’s because no two clouds look exactly the same?”

Saeran remained silent for a moment, before nodding. “Yeah. None of them look the same. They’re unique… Not identical.” His fingers dug into his arms quite a lot after that, and straight away, you realised what he was getting at about the idea of the clouds not being identical. He didn’t like being identical to Saeyoung. Maybe that explained the tattoo, the eye colour, and the bleached hair.

“Hey, Saeran… I’m wondering about something… Maybe you would like to do something like painting to pass the time.”

“Painting?” He gave you a highly confused look then, before you put on a smile.

“Yes, painting. Say if the sky looked really nice one day, and you wanted to remember it… You could try and paint a copy of it so that you can look back at it when you don’t like how the sky looks,” you began watching as Saeran gave you a slightly curious yet wary look. “And the good thing is, if you don’t like the look of the paining, you can paint over it to change it. Also, if you wanted to, you could just paint yourself a sky which you like, which will never look like any sky outside. It’s all unique, and if you wanted, it could be a very calming and therapeutic way of relaxing.”

Saeran spent a good few minutes thinking about that, before he then took hold of the candy laces and nodded. “Next time that you come… can you show me how?”


	5. The final attack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The future is ready to unfold for you and the Choi brothers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The final chapter for this!  
> I'll do a sequel for this at some point, but after I've got a few more things completed in terms of writing so I don't have as much on my plate. Apologies for the wait for this chapter too!

“I have something which I want to ask you…” Saeyoung whispered the next day, after your visit with Saeran. You smiled and nodded at him, before he gestured for you to sit down next to him on his bed. “In our future… what do you see? Like… do you see us happy? Do you see anything in particular…?”

You glanced back at him, before leaning onto his shoulder and taking hold of his hand. “What do I see…? Hmm. You, me, and… And Saeran. Together, as a family. Your relationship with your brother would still be rocky… but you’re on the way to fixing it. Also… I see children. Little red-haired cuties with shining golden eyes, similar to the colour of honey Buddha chip packets. They’re excitable and like to play… particularly with their father. They like to call themselves ‘ _Sidekicks of the defender of justice, 707’_ … And most importantly, we’re happily married… Mr and Mrs Choi, happy together forever…”

Saeyoung laughed quietly, before wrapping his arms around you and smiling up at you. “I guess that we could make a start on that now, y’know, the children~”

“S- Saeyoung!” As you squealed, he pulled you down onto the bed and he began nuzzling against you with his nose. “Ahh, you’re just too cute! Stop it!” But he never stopped. Unfortunately, before Saeyoung could dare get too far, he received a sudden phone call.

“Hello?... Yes, this is Saeyoung Choi… Wh- What?! Wait, no!” Saeyoung dropped his phone for a moment, before he stared straight at you. “I’m going to the hospital. They’re trying to transfer Saeran to a psychiatric ward!” Saeyoung then jumped up, tears pouring down his face. “I’m not letting them do that, th- they’ll make Saeran worse! C- Cut him off from the sky, t- take away any of his remaining freedom!”

Before you could say anything in response, Saeyoung had hold of your wrist, and was pulling you towards his cars in the garage.

_He was… taking you with him?!_

And almost as though he heard your internal question, Saeyoung provided you with an answer. “Doctors and nurses have said that you have been visiting Saeran… His mood apparently improves when you’re there. I- I’ll need your help in breaking him out of the hospital.”

“W- Wait, can I just get something then?!” Thankfully, Saeyoung let go of you and let you rush to get something. A pad of paper, and different coloured pencils. You weren’t going to show Saeran how to paint in a _car_ , but maybe drawing could help keep him calm in the sudden change of scenery.

 

 

 

 

The journey to the hospital was very frantic. You lost count of how many driving laws which Saeyoung completely ignored in his panic. He was _definitely_ over the speed limit, he was using his phone at the wheel to try and keep an eye on Saeran through CCTV at the hospital, and there were a good few lights ignored on the road too… You supposed it was just lucky that nobody was injured in the process.

Saeyoung had begged for you to stay behind in the car as he ran into the hospital, so you took that as an opportunity to enter the RFA chatroom to explain the situation to everyone.

 

> **Jumin Han:** I have been unable to get in contact with Saeyoung today. Assistant Kang, call him to see if you can.
> 
> **Jaehee Kang:** Yes, Mr. Han…
> 
> **MC:** Won’t work. Saeyoung’s distracted.
> 
> **Jaehee Kang:** MC? What do you mean?
> 
> **MC:** … Saeran was being threatened with transfer to a psychiatric ward. So… Saeyoung…
> 
> **Jumin Han:** …
> 
> **MC:** He’s in the hospital trying to get Saeran out now…
> 
> **Jumin Han:** Saeran is not in a fit enough state to re-enter society as he is. He will be a danger.
> 
> **MC:** … Jumin… You don’t understand.
> 
> **MC:** You know that I’ve been going to Saeran?
> 
> **MC:** I’ve been getting through to him. I’ve been experiencing a calmer, more innocent side to him.
> 
> **MC:** He likes looking at the sky. He has a sweet tooth. He wants to take up drawing and painting.
> 
> **Jaehee Kang:** … Perhaps it is best to watch the situation from a distance, Mr. Han...
> 
> **MC:** Please… Jumin… Give Saeyoung and Saeran a chance… Let them recover together.
> 
> **Jumin Han:** … Fine. But if Saeran becomes a threat, both you and Saeyoung will be held accountable for it.
> 
> **MC:** I understand… Now I should go, I can see Saeyoung coming back now…

 

You looked out of the car window as Saeyoung ran back over to the car, an exhausted looking Saeran being dragged behind him. It also perhaps didn’t help that Saeran was stuck in his hospital gown when it came to the running too.

Saeyoung begged for Saeran to get into the back seat of his car as a doctor left the building, shouting for Saeran to be returned to the hospital. Both brothers had an identical disgusted look as they stared at the doctor, before Saeran slipped into the back seat and Saeyoung jumped into the driver’s seat.

Thankfully, your plan to bring paper and pencils was a good distraction for Saeran when he wasn’t staring out of the window with a scowl on his face. It was at that point you gave Saeyoung a reassuring smile and a squeeze of his hand.

Finally, the three of you returned to the bunker, and all of you stepped out of the car. Saeran glared at Saeyoung, and Saeyoung bit his lip.

_This was like… a make or break moment for the twins…_

Suddenly, Saeran fell down to his knees sobbing. Saeyoung ran over to him, and didn’t hesitate to pull him into a warm embrace. Saeran initially fought it off, but caved in, and leaned against his brother’s chest.

“Saeran… I was a terrible older twin for our entire life… I never should have left you alone… But I promise, I’m not leaving from now on… I’ll protect you, and let you recover at your own pace… No medicine or doctors… Just as long as you promise not to leave me…”

A heavy silence lingered in the air, before slowly… Saeran nodded. “Fine. But only because she’s here.” He shrugged towards you, before closing his eyes. You laughed quietly at that, and Saeyoung let go of Saeran holding onto his chest.

“Oof-! Critical hit!”

The slight smirk which formed on Saeran’s face as Saeyoung pretended to collapse was worth it.

The brothers finally being together… was worth it.

Everything was worth it.

And you hoped… A future could be built, with this as the starting point.

**Author's Note:**

> Do feel free to say what you think of this so far in the comments~  
> And chat to me if you want on my tumblr, saeranlover!


End file.
